A queda da lua
by Contadora
Summary: Soi não acredita. Mas o que seus olhos veem é uma cena muito real. E cruel. - Yorusoi Disclamer: eu não possuo Bleach. Quem o faz é Tite Kubo.


Eu sempre pensei que eu fosse uma pessoa sozinha. Por natureza. Se as pessoas não vinham até mim era porque tinha alguma coisa errado. Fui acostumada assim a falar pouco. E quando obtenho qualquer coisa além do que uma breve frase de cumprimento, saio da linha. Não fui acostumada a isso. Não mesmo. Afinal quem poderia olhar para uma pessoa como eu? Minha família é da mais baixa categoria dos nobres. Além disso, sou uma serva. Serva. E estou presa nisso por causa da tradição. Eu não acho ruim e nem bom. Nunca provei da famosa liberdade que Yoruichi-sama falava. Acho que até não conseguiria viver sem o propósito de servir a família Shihoin. Talvez tenha que agradecer ao destino por ter me dado a oportunidade de servir no Keigun. Por ele, eu pude sentir um pouco de autonomia. Pude sentir um ar fora da propriedade da servidão. Ninguém olha para um servo. Afinal o que um servo é? Um servo. Somente uma pessoa que por hora devota a sua vida para alguém. Como eu disse anteriormente, não acho ruim nem bom. A única coisa que acho bom foi a honra de poder servir Yoruichi-sama durante esses anos. Ela olhou para mim. Ele viu uma pessoa além de um humilde servo. E além disso tudo, eu sempre a admirei. Mais do que isso, nutri quase que uma religião por ela. Pus um apelido que eu só eu sei nela. Chamo-a de Deusa. Meio arrogante não? Mas não para Yoruichi-sama. Ela é perfeita. Não existe outra palavra melhor que consiga descrever suas características. Isso porque as palavras não conseguem na sua totalidade exaltar as qualidades de um deus. No caso, de uma deusa. Deusa. Deusa dos olhos. Deusa do meu coração. Quando a vi, soube o motivo pelo qual me tornei servo. Coloquei-a no cerne do meu ser. Coloquei-a como o centro. Coloquei-a como o motivo da minha respiração. Devo protegê-la. Não só porque ela é o chefe da família Shihoin. Ou porque ela é a minha capitã. Ou porque ela é a minha comandante. Ou porque ela é a minha superior. Ou muito menos porque eu sou sua guarda. Eu a protejo porque ela é a minha deusa também. Yoruichi-sama me tirou da solidão. Ela me deu luz e esperança de que se pode viver com a possibilidade de fazer o que ama. E o que eu amo é proteger Yoruichi-sama. Darei a minha vida por ela. Isso eu repeti diversas vezes na minha mente durante esse tempo. Eu não gosto que as pessoas falem mal dela pelas costas. Não mesmo. Além de ser uma falta de honra, estão falando mal da minha deusa particular. Eu não perdôo isso. Não mesmo. Por isso bati nos recrutas que falaram de você Yoruichi-sama. Te chamaram de traidora. Isso não é verdade. Você nunca trairia a Soul Society. Nunca. E muito menos iria me deixar sozinha. Isso jamais. Você me prometeu que iria sempre estar ao meu lado. E é isso que me move agora a chutar cada um que fala mal de você. Yoruichi-sama é uma pessoa de palavra. Ela é uma deusa. Deuses não deixam seus seguidores na mão. Deuses cuidam deles. E Yoruichi-sama sabe que eu não posso viver sem ela. Acho que eu não saberia viver sem ela. Ela é o centro da minha vida. Por isso, Yoruichi-sam perdoa-me a intromissão tão cedo no seu escritório. Estou andando na direção dele e sei que a senhora não gosta de ser incomodada tão cedo. Eu preciso informá-la que seus homens estão falando mal da senhora. E a senhora precisa dar cabo deles. Pois eles não sabem tratar bem a senhora. Não sabem ser leais ao seu líder. Porque Yoruichi-sama é a líder deles. E a minha também. Não sabem que estão fazendo uma injustiça ao chamar a senhora de traidora. Não sabem que a senhora nunca faria isso. Yoruichi-sama nunca faria isso. Nunca. Yoruichi-sama é uma deusa, minha professora, minha amiga, minha luz e minha vida. E ela sabe disso. Ela nunca faria isso. Conheço-na. Ela nunca me deixaria aqui. Eu preciso acreditar nisso. Eu preciso ter fé nela. Eu não posso acreditar no que os outros soldados dizem. Você não é uma traidora. Você nunca seria. Não. Nãê não me deixaria assim. Sozinha novamente. Eu não posso ficar sozinha de novo. A solidão é fria. Feia. Egoísta. Eu não quero estar lá de novo. Não me quebre Yoruichi-sama. Eu...Não...posso...acreditar...no...que...dizem... Não mesmo. Eu não quero. Não quero chorar. Yoruichi-sama porque você não está no seu escritório? Yoruichi-sama eu preciso de você aqui. Agora. Preciso te ver para ter a certeza que os meus olhos estão errados. Não. Yoruichi-sama nunca me deixaria. Você me deixaria assim Yoruichi-sama? Yoruichi-sama não mente para mim. Você mentiria para mim Yoruichi-sama? Não. Eu não posso pensar assim. Você prometeu para mim. Você sempre ficaria ao meu lado. Eu não posso estar na solidão. A senhora não pode me largar na solidão. Você sabe que eu não gosto de lá. Yoruichi-sama. Você não faria isso. Eu não vou chorar. Não há motivo para chorar porque você não faria isso. Definitivamente. Jamais. Eu tenho em você. Só por isso eu correr até o seu quarto. É você ainda deve estar dormindo. É dormindo. Por isso não está no seu escritório. Me desculpa novamente por te acordar Yoruichi-sama. Eu não...Não...Isso não pode acontecer. Não. Yoruichi-sama não é quebra promessas. Quem quebra promessa é um mentiroso. Mentirosa.


End file.
